


At least get me a fucking rag, dude.

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: Bottom Ted, Frottage, I can't believe I wrote this much of a story that pained me to write, I wrote this because there was no bottom ted so a friend asked me to, M/M, Weed, also idk it just kind of happened, because i need some kind of vague plot device, i think, of course, this isn't written WELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know how to write a summary for this.Schlatt and Ted do the bang bang.
Relationships: Ted Nivison/JSchlatt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	At least get me a fucking rag, dude.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameful.  
> I'm glad that I'm orphaning this as soon as I post it.

They've all been hanging out for awhile, passing the time with a couple movies. Cooper had revealed his not-so-secret secret stash of weed he'd been keeping in his hoodie pocket for later. For once, actually, Ted declined, which was almost a surprise to the younger man, but he just shrugged it off. No big deal.

After a few pokes and prods, Travis finally hesitantly agreed to try it.

Carson was only willing to smoke if he was by himself, and, well, Noah was probably high off his ass already. Charlie just wasn't that kind of guy. And Schlatt-- well, Schlatt just wasn't around. They all just figured he'd retired early for the night, just gone off to sleep. Who knows. His rest schedule was fucked to hell, so it wouldn't be surprising.

Well. Ted knew where Schlatt was. He was in his room, sure, but a slow stream of texts were being sent directly to the tallest man's phone.

_JS: Come upstairs_

_TN: Shit's just getting good_

_TN: Travis is gonna smoke_

_JS: Come on, Ive got something for you_

_TN: Are you going to show me some freaky antique shirt you stole off of some poor grandfather's back?_

_JS: Just come see._

Intrigue and curiosity pulled Ted out from the depths of the couch, claiming drowsiness and feigning a yawn.

He fucked around for a little bit more, clapping Carson on the back and getting into a few moments of a fake tussle before he was wished a goodnight.

Socked feet thumped against the stairs as he moved into the upstairs hallway. Second room on the right. There it was. Schlatt's room.

Ted's phone buzzed with a new notification, but upon glancing at it, he saw that it was only Schlatt himself. He didn't see the need to look at the text when he was a mere foot away from the man's door in the first place.

There was no knocking. Hey, he was invited, he had every right to just barge in.

Upon doing the barging in, he was met face-to-face with Schlatt, like he'd been impatiently waiting, staring at the door.

Ted's brows rose, and he hesitated backwards for a second, doorknob slipping from his grip. Yet Schlatt, somehow, was able to reach around to grab and shut the door in record time, bumping his feet against Ted's as a way to force him into backing up.

Playing it cool, he shifted, cocking a brow as his back pressed against the smooth, somewhat cold door.

"Woah, dude. You good?" Schlatt was all up in his face, their noses nearly touching.

"I'm fine." He muttered, hands raising, fingers curling around Ted's wrists.

Sudden. But he wasn't minding.

Schlatt was nowhere near as much of a horndog as Ted was. It wasn't that either of them were easier or more difficult to excite, it was just that Ted was generally more horny. But when Schlatt was up for it, _god_ was he up for it.

They stay staring at each other for a few long moments, Ted's face slowly dusting with pink, Schlatt's gaze calculating, searching, _hungry_. Before he strikes.

It's a clash, Ted falling further against the door, Schlatt surging forward to push his lips against the taller man's. Hands travelling from his wrists to his waist, waist to hips, hips to thighs, before he's wordlessly encouraged to curl those long, long legs around Schlatt's waist. One leg comes up without any fuss, a hiss of a moan scratching past Ted's throat. His hands are buried in Schlatt's hair, arms curled around his neck, trying to pull him closer and closer until one of them is engulfed by the other.

Schlatt doesn't mind the placement of Ted's legs at first. It's a great position for him to grind his hips forward, and he really does enjoy feeling those long, spindly arms tremble, the low hum of vibration as Ted croaks a moan into Schlatt's mouth, a sound that he eagerly swallows. But soon after, he wants more, and the way Ted is dragging his clothed arousal against Schlatt's lets him know all he needs.

It takes a bit of pushing and pulling-- Ted gets needy and demanding when they really get into the swing of things. Schlatt has to snap at him a little, pushing him down onto his back, but Ted has enough sense to grab him by the hoodie strings, pulling him down right between his legs, their chests bumping. In retaliation, Schlatt's hand came up to curl into Ted's hair, fingers tightening in his dark locks, making him choke on the air in his lungs, brow cinching together as Schlatt brings his head in, blunt teeth sinking into the smooth skin of Ted's neck. It wasn't enough to bleed, but there would certainly be a more-than-visible mark.

Keeping his mouth on Ted's neck, Schlatt moves his hands down, hands teasing under the other's shirt before moving to the zipper of his pants, shifting around to tug them down to his ankles in one swift motion.

Ted voices his frustration, pulling and tugging at Schlatt's sweatshirt, hips squirming.

It was almost slightly frustrating, having Ted be so defiant, even if his desperation was insanely hot.

He roughly palms Ted through his boxers, bringing a shuddering groan from his lips. Schlatt, satisfied with the noise, pushes Ted's boxers down as well.

He's about to move, before Ted was pushing their lips together, gripping Schlatt by the hair to bring him in close, desperation leaking from him. Schlatt decides to let it happen, choosing instead to move closer, his knees bumping the underside of Ted's thighs as the taller of the two lifts his legs to accomadate for the other man.

Schlatt's hand administers a few teasing strokes, stroking along under the head of his cock, pulling trembling and gasping groans from him.

He finally does decide to shift, pulling away from the kiss, but Ted's still clinging to him, hands in his hair, legs wrapping around his waist, and the only reason he lets go is because Schlatt is muttering about letting him get his cock out, and it makes his own dick twitch.

Schlatt leans back, holding eye-contact and licking his lips as he pushes his pants and boxers down just past the tops of his thighs, pulling his dick out. He shifts back in, long fingers curling around both of their cocks and falling into a slow, teasing rhythm.

Sure, it's frustrating for Schlatt too, but getting to hear Ted outright _whine_ for more really takes the cake.

This time, he initiates the kiss, locking lips with the taller man, pushing his tongue past and exploring the space he already felt at home at.

Pushing and pulling, hips grinding against each other, they stayed like that for awhile, simply squirming and panting, dicks bumping, teeth clicking against each other as they scramble to reach completion.

Schlatt's given up on the teasing, and opts more for their shared pleasure. It takes about five minutes, before Ted is shaking, once again clinging to Schlatt, panting low gasps and shuddering groans as his hips jerk forward, teetering on the edge, begging Schlatt to just nudge him over. And so he does.

Leaning back in to bite a claiming mark into Ted's neck, squeezing their dicks together, and Ted busts with an shivering _keen_.

It doesn't take Schlatt very long after that, a few lazy strokes and he's spilling with a groan of the other's name.

They stay like that for awhile, panting, eyes closed, and it's Ted who grows tired of it first, shifting and pushing at Schlatt. And when the other man makes no attempt to move, he forces him off, arms shaking slightly as he pushes Schlatt off, making him land right next to Ted.

He sits up, staring almost dazed at the wall in front of him, before falling back. Schlatt's watching him almost smugly.

Ted drags two fingers through the mess of cum on his stomach, before flicking it right into Schlatt's face. Schlatt flinches, scrubbing it off of his face almost immediately, nose scrunching up with a bit of distaste.

Ted snorts, fingers going right back to gather up more of the quickly-drying substance.

"If you don't want me to do it again, at least get me a fucking rag, dude."


End file.
